User talk:Taduolus
PotD You've made some great PotD picks. May 15th is my favorite kind. --Bp 00:00, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Bp. It's a great feature, so when I see a distinctive and interesting image I try to add it - there's no use in having dates sat there empty, so we may as well fill 'em up. So much TAS on there, though.... haha, I'll have it filled with DS9 in no time ;o) -Taduolus 21:47, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Fine with me! DS9 was the best series set in the 24th century ... but, I have noticed that your favorites list is missing , , and . I'm sure this is a mistake that you will correct soon. ;) --Bp 10:27, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Image Categories... Category:Memory Alpha images (production material) is the category for anything production related... such as sketches of the DS9 promenade... ;) -- Sulfur 22:02, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Noted, thanks! :) - Taduolus 22:03, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Alternate timeline stuff As an aside, it's not a new policy. It's been around for a while... Just somehow never made it into any of the documents that people actually (don't) read. :) It's only "new" because I finally corrected that oversight. -- Sulfur 13:50, 24 January 2008 (UTC) The Rapture Odyssey So, has been on peer review for a while now. Only one comment back, which I take it is not good. What's supposed to happen now? – Bertaut talk 02:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah don't give up yet, as you know the PR and FA processes can take ages and can be very quiet for long periods. But I wouldn't assume that's a bad sign for the article, particularly given that no negative comments have been made at all, and the comment from Jaz was overwhelmingly postive. I've been meaning to add my comments for a while but it's been difficult to find the time, so I'm as guilty as anyone of neglecting the process. I'll add them now! Leave the peer review active for a little while yet, I'd say. No need to give up yet! :o) – Taduolus 12:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Somewhat related to this - Taduolus, I think you should nominate Quark's for FA now. There's 3 supports so far on the peer review, and as such it has a good chance of succeeding.– Cleanse 02:55, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Cleanse.... done! – Taduolus 12:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) AotW You're welcome. :-) I'm trying to get the nomination process restarted, so if you've got any ideas for AotW please jump in.– Cleanse 02:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Dark Frontier Nomination Hi there. I noticed you voted on the Klingon history article for FA. I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at the article aswell? -- TrekFan 02:13, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey TrekFan, I just went for a nose at it and I'm too late - it's already featured! Congrats on the successful nom anyway :o) -- Taduolus 17:57, 15 August 2008 (UTC) A new project? Hey! Regarding your great work on the Quark's article I want to ask if you would also write the article for the mirror universe counterpart Quark's (mirror)? I've linked it several times. If you need any help (images f.e.), let me know. :) – Tom 18:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC)